Power supplies may be constructed with one or more power electronic modules that provide an output voltage of the power supply. Each power electronic module may have several power connections configured to electrically connect to, e.g., a transformer, another power electronic module, and/or an external load of the power supply. The load may be, e.g., an AC motor. If one or more power electronic modules fail, some power supplies may continue to operate at a reduced voltage. However, replacing a failed power electronic module usually requires shutting down the power supply to avoid possible risk of injury or death from accidental contact with a live power connection. Shutting down a power supply may be very disruptive and/or costly in many industrial applications. Accordingly, a need exists to provide a power supply that may continue to operate while power electronic modules are safely replaced.